


Bill Or Ache

by TwitchyWitchy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, F/M, Hypnotism, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possession, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyWitchy/pseuds/TwitchyWitchy
Summary: How would you cope if a demon stole your orgasms from you and the only way to get them back was to summon them and get them back. Hopefully they'll consider your plea! And hopefully none of your friends try to stop it from happening!





	1. Dirty Little Secret

The sun was setting. It was going to happen again. The hazey-dazey feeling had already begun to creep in at the start of dusk. It was almost like entering a trance with no real induction other than the silence.

This thing.... this whatever it was had started about a month after you had moved to Gravity Falls. You hadn't really mentioned it to anybody as it could be easily described as tiredness, but you knew there had to be more to it. It felt good, great even. It was like you weren't in control but there was no threat or anything. It could almost be like a break. Tiredness without the need for sleep. Just the feeling of being cozy and content, and sometimes even a pang of something more.

It was not unknown to you that there were some strange things here, but only Dipper and Mabel would ever listen to you. Not that you'd want to tell them about this. This was your dirty little secret. It couldn't be anything too bad. 

You considered yourself to be reasonably closer to Dipper. You both enjoyed the paranormal and liked to learn about it. But there was always one thing you two had different opinions on. He told you of his adventures and swore that he had his fill a long time ago. He wasn't open to any more paranormal appearances. You on the other hand.... you've hardly begun. You haven't seen anything as of yet. But you'd be lying if you said you didn't hang on Dipper's every word when he told you of his encounters.

You want to have your own adventures. Dipper may of had his fill. Dipper may have also warned you to reject any creatures that come to you. But hey... Mabel doesn't listen to Dipper either. 

You felt a bit of a tug to sit down on the couch and so you did. "You think about P----r-e too much." I very faded thought appeared in your head. Not many thoughts entered your head when these little sessions happened, so when they did pop in, you were almost lazer focused in on them. 

Your body started to feel warm and you felt like you were losing energy. But still you sat frozen and gazing to a random spot in the corner of the room. You knew something was there. But he never let you see him. But you sensed him. And it was getting closer. 

You just felt so good! Your body was getting warmer and the trance made it so hard to focus on anything else. you were suddenly super sensitive. The plush couch under you. The chilly air of the room above you. And the silky pajamas around you. Every sensation felt vivid. Everything that your eyes say was presented to you with emphasis. Even though you had been here in your bedroom a thousand times before. 

"Pay Attention." Another thought. Not yours exactly, but the command struck you hard and you squirmed in your seat a bit. You didn't like resisting these things. Besides, he'd overpower you no matter how far away your mind wandered. 

Two ghost hands intertwined with yours pulling you to your feet. Your legs felt wobbly but you stood stiff as a board. Your chin was lifted and turned to the side exposing your neck. Light, feverish kissed were planted. Blooming into more hot sensation. The things he gave to you directly were always more intense than the trance itself. Sometimes he could very nearly blind you to the outside.It never ended properly. You always were teased. But still you never resisted. You usually just finished the job on your own. You usually finished yourself. When it was with him you would only ever ache. This encounter was always fun. You were so glad he kept coming back. 

He reached down still unseen and checked you, stroking you. You whimpered and moaned a bit hoping it would make him do more. You could hear his amusement in your mind. You'd been waiting for him. Your need dribbled down your legs. "Please." You somehow said. You didn't know what you were asking for specifically. Just anything. He always dragged it out and left you unfinished. "Wow Kid, you're so desperate tonight. You even fought my spell to speak to me. I like that." 

You felt the demon vanish for the night and the spell weakening. By your choice the arousal and the dazed version of you stayed. He'd teased you again. You wished he'd finish you! Well that's it! If he won't do anything then I will! You always thought these things whenever he left. But tonight was different. Unknown to you, your demon was still listening.

Weakly snatching a pillow you slowly put it between your legs and steadied yourself. You almost finished right there. You hadn't even begun to grind into it yet. Forwards and back you directed with your hips. You thought of your demon. How he made you feel so much and left you alone with the sweetest arousal to sit and stew in it. That's probably a good way to think about it. He let's you cook for a while and then he fills his own hunger. And you feed him! You're the stew when you bathe in pleasure like this! Well not tonight! Tonight is different! I have always obeyed but not tonight! After the last weak thrust forward sent you over that edge you muttered. "D-Dipper!"... and nothing happened?

 

 

"You shouldn't say things out of spite."


	2. Frightfully Spiteful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you cope if a demon stole your orgasms from you and the only way to get them back was to summon them and get them back. Hopefully they'll consider your plea! And hopefully none of your friends try to stop it from happening!

"You shouldn't say things out of spite."

It shook you to your very core. You backed up against the wall. This was the only time he had ever spoken to you out of your nightly sessions, and not just that.... he was for lack of better words, pissed. You didn't know what to say. Tonight you had managed to say one word to him and you were very lucky to. Even though it didn't do much of what you wanted it to. Now you had the chance to actually speak to him without being under his control. Hell, you could even have a conversation! Would you see him too? Obviously ignoring your excitement laced with a bit of dread and fear in response to his malice, he continued. "I gifted you with these sessions and you planned on climaxing with the thought of another?"

You felt ghost hands tug harshly at your chin forcing you to look up at the demon you still couldn't see. This wasn't going to be a pleasant chat. This was going to be a stern talking to, to put it lightly. Very lightly. Why did you have to say Dipper's name! This is the first time your demon comes to you after you finish and you blew it! But wait... you never finished....did you? "Boy oh boy. Kid! You drive a real hard bargain, you know that?" He nearly growled and slowed down every word so you could really feel the effects of it he grinded his groin into you.. The spell was starting to take hold again. He sapped your energy and the arousal washed over you in waves. Ghost hands started feeling all up and down your body as your eyes fluttered closed in anticipation for more. "You seem to like that other kid a lot, huh? Too bad only I can to this...." You felt yourself rushed right to the edge again. You squirmed and squirmed, you squeezed your legs together, but still you only edged. You simply couldn't cum. "What you just had before, that was called a ruin. It means you get nothing. Because I got nothing. When I help you get there you climax to me. I get that energy. So when you give it to somebody else.... well you could see why a demon like me could get upset. After I put all that work in! That's pretty stone cold." 

Your legs were growing weaker due to all the energy being stolen and you knees buckled. He had never visited you twice in one night like this. It was certainly taking it's toll. You could now feel both the ache of arousal and the ache of fatigue. He caught you and held you up. You were so warm. And to be in his arms like that, if he could only just take you instead of punishing you. His voice was right in your ear."Tell you what. The next time you orgasm it will be my doing personally. You want to climax ever again? You'll take it from me. Until then.... ache." 

The next morning you woke up in your bed. You woke up hot. Not warm, hot. All of last night's happenings rushed back to you in one big huff. Slapping you in the face with regret, fear, and most of all desperation. Instantly you ran to get your pillow that was still lying there on the couch. You were already as hot as you were, it should be easy! You tried and tried but to no avail. You were right on the edge. The whole time. You couldn't even get another ruin out of it so the feelings would leave you be for a bit. You had just stupidly taken yourself a tic higher. Your demon was right. There was really no release to be had. You glanced at the time. You had work in an hour! What the hell were you gonna do? "I mean.... The shack is close... I could try again can't I?" You tried once more for good measure (desperation) and yet you still failed. But you felt so good! So close! "Ahhh! But I have to go to work now!" You whined to yourself. 

You ripped yourself from the pillow and went to take a shower. You had been so caught up in it all you hadn't realized how sweaty you had gotten yourself. Your thighs ached from fatigue again. "Well at least I got a workout..." You laughed awkwardly to yourself still a bit in denial about what had been done to you, still not knowing how to cope with it, or to even believe it. The hot water hit your skin and you could have sworn you felt every bead. Your weak little mind was bombarded with sexual images. The demon holding you. Ghost hands wandering all over your body. Poking and prodding at your more sensitive areas. All of these things and more flashed through your mind without your consent. You couldn't hear your demon laughing but you knew he was. Wherever he was. That scoundrel. 

You turned the water off when you couldn't handle it anymore. You didn't want to worsen your frustrations another level. Well.... you absolutely did but you couldn't afford to right now. You got dressed as quickly as you could. But despite how fast you slipped your clothes on, the super sensitivity remained. Specifically in the places of where the clothes hugged you most.

You pulled out your old gameboy on your way to work, doing your best to distract yourself. "Haha! What are you doing playing with an old fossil like that!" Mabel shouted out to you from a little ways behind you. "Hey! Don't talk bad about Dinosaurs! If they ever come back, they'll totally beat us up." You were relieved that you'd be able to talk to Mabel. Talking to a friend would surely be a good distraction. She finally caught up with you. "No way! I'm too cute for that. I'll have you know-They would love me! Sassypants!" Mabel was such a good friend. She was the first person who actually gave you the time of day when you got here. Two months and already you've had about nine sleepovers. Being a twenty year old, you didn't care much for sleepovers as you had thought they were too babyish to be excited about. When you are older and sleep over a friend's house , it's just something you do. But Mabel somehow always makes it an event. Sometimes she'll bring out the disco ball, crank up the tunes, steal the ice cream bars from the local ice cream shops..... and plenty of other silly juvenile crimes. It was always a surprise. This grown woman found such joy in acting the way she did. She wasn't childish in a mean or stupid way....well maybe stupid but a silly kind of stupid. She could be more mature than anybody you knew too..... when she wanted to be.

"Hey listen lady! I'm wearing a skirt today!" You joked back and watched as she rolled her eyes. "You think you're so smart don't ya! With your puns! You and Dipper are such dorks!" Dipper's name was like an earthquake. You said his name when you ruined! You couldn't believe you actually did that! You always thought he has kind of cute but god! Why did you do that and curse yourself! "I don't know if that was a pun...?" You said trying to keep your mind away from Dipper. Where was he anyway? Usually He'd be walking with Mabel and you all would meet about halfway down the trail to the Mystery Shack. Scam City was straight ahead and the walk was almost over. "Where is he anyway?" You involuntarily asked out loud. So much for keeping your mind off Dipper. 

Mabel's tone became a bit more serious. Maybe not serious but just a lot less playful and silly. "Well, he was a bit weird this morning... He said he saw... Bill." You studied her trying to figure out what question to ask first. Weird in what way? Is Dipper ok? "Who is Bill?" Mabel laughed nervously at the question but she wasn't surprised you had asked. Maybe she just didn't know how to answer? "Well... uh.... now don't go talking to Dipper about this!" You pinky swore that you wouldn't say anything unless he brought it up himself and she found it to be a fair enough deal. She continued. "Bill is some kind of demon. We don't even know that much about him but he caused so much trouble here. Bill was a real smooth talker and he loved making deals with easy loopholes that worked in his favor. I think that he was the reason why Dipper stopped openly looking for the paranormal. He called it quits real quick after the accident."

A smooth talker huh? He liked to make deals too she said. It couldn't be my demon. My demon was an Incubus or something. "What accident?" I may have been prying but she didn't stop me. She was about to explain it but she shrugged it off and told me to remind her later when she has better words to describe what really happened. That's fair, I could wait. I was going to get an answer after all. Besides, we were just about to go in the shack and we didn't want to give Dipper anymore reasons to be acting "weird". Whatever kind of weird that may be. You hoped he was ok.

Work went as usual. Sweep the store floors, mop the bathroom floors, stock the shelves with silly little trinkets that were shamelessly overpriced, remove any stray sticker or streamer that Mabel may have left lying around, the usual. You were happy to have something to do. It was a good way to distract yourself. You didn't have that much energy to begin with since last night so when you had to work, you had to do everything with all that you had. Leaving little room for the spell's work. But it still lingered whenever you dared to even pause. You probably looked like a chicken with their head cut off just trying to keep your head on straight. 

"Hey, Speed Demon! Are you ok? You are really running yourself ragged today!" Stan asked. Oh god, was your crazy showing? It had to be bad for Stan to care. "Yes! Sorry! I'm tired so I'm trying to get my adrenaline going, hopefully it will give me a second wind!" You lied. He grinned to himself. "That's funny I think I'm on my sixth wind today!" Stan remarked as he farted on cue. You'd be lying if you denied that his joke was funny. But with the circumstances you had to deny the laughter rising in your throat. When he noticed you weren't laughing like usual he softened up a bit. He knew you were lying. But he didn't realize what the truth actually was. "Take it easy, if you overwork yourself and die then I get fined." He gave you a quick pat on the shoulder and then moved on. 

You would have thanked him for worrying about you but Dipper came running through the store. "Where's Ford!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Bill's The Name

"Where's Ford!?" 

Dipper! Right there in front of you. And you had paused too long. You remembered how good you felt right before you had stupidly moaned out for him the night before, and you almost felt like moaning now. That sweet feeling. You felt your energy being sapped at again. Usually this was something you looked forward to. Mainly because it only had happened at night, when you were entirely alone. Safe from everyone. 

Mabel gave you a quick glace as if to say 'See what I meant?' and then tended to Dipper. "Dipper?" He straightened himself out a bit after seeing how confused you were. Mabel and Stan just exchanged worried glaces. Was there something you didn't know about Dipper? "Y-Yeah, I'm ok.... I just need to talk to Ford." 

Dipper had stuck himself in his room all day and know he bursts out and acts like this? You didn't know this side to him. Not that you were in any way afraid. If anything you felt bad, anxiety is a terrible thing to have. From the looks of it, he has it bad right now. "Wasn't he supposed to be at the junkyard today, with M-" Dipper ran off into the woods. Off to the junkyard you supposed. 

Poor Dipper. Whatever kind of hell in his head must be so chaotic to make him run as fast as he was running. Stan sighed, looking between you and Mabel. "I hate this, but I'm closing the shop today. If either of you ladies want to run off into the sunset with him for more stupid reasons then be my guest." And then he left awfully bitter. 

Mabel instead was optimistic. Or she was trying to act like nothing happened. "Hey we could go exploring in the woods since we have the whole day to ourselves now! We could-" You felt terrible but you cut her off. "Actually Mabel I'm not feeling too hot myself, maybe we could do something another time?" She has sad but nodded and that was that. "Ok... I'm gonna go check his journals." 

You felt so stupid. 'I'm not feeling too hot myself.' No you're feeling too hot and that's the problem! You mentally scolded yourself. You went straight home and went diving for your pillow. You shoved it in between your legs and started going at it. Begging your demon to release you. You're body was so sensitive. You weren't even properly thrusting anymore. No release you just went higher and higher. You couldn't even properly thrust anymore because you were shaking so hard. You were just squirming, overwhelmed by it all. Sweet little nothings ran through your head along with other ghostly sensations. Arms holding you. Hands touching you. All of this but only torture. you felt so pathetic. But even feeling that was no help, if anything it made it worse. You were so frustrated!

"Please! P-Please! Demon!" You said in between your quiet little moans. This wasn't working! You had to try something else! "Please let me c-c-cum! B-Bill!" 

The spell was already working but you suddenly felt him. That was just a random guess! This couldn't possibly be the same Bill! "You called?" 

Filled with happiness and dread you felt him wrap his arms around your hips from behind you. Leaning into his touch, you thanked him over and over. Literal putty in his hands. "Couldn't even last a day, huh?" Bill planted little kisses and bites along your neck. Hands traveling down you thighs. "Oh! Bill! Please stop the teasing!" He laughed mocking you. "You're in some position to be ordering me around. You are going to have to do better than this if you want to get a real release." His hands held down your struggling thighs. With his hold on you, it was hard to properly grind into the pillow. You moaned and your head fell back a bit. "What do I need to do?!" You muttered out, it sounded more like you were begging him for something than simply asking a question. Arousal flooded your system and your whole body tensed as if it were about to cum. Finally! Your body was screaming! Please permit me to cum! Please! 

"You need to summon me properly." And just like that he was gone. Tipping over the edge, you sobbed when you found just another ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is supposed to be short. I'll save the length of it for the next few chapters.


End file.
